


Shall We Dance

by rosenkrone



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Rose tugs Alisha up, pulling her close.  “Shall we dance?”
Relationships: Alisha Diphda/Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Shall We Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentShanin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentShanin/gifts).



> My first story of the new year and it's for Zestiria lol  
> Thank you to Shanin for giving me a great idea with this lovely artwork: https://twitter.com/SilentShanin/status/1323112416524279808?s=20

From the moment that she steps through the entrance, Alisha cannot help but feel slightly out of place. She hesitates for only a moment but it is enough for Rose to squeeze her hand, flash a reassuring smile at her, and drag her further into the hall.

This is certainly different from any other gathering that Alisha has attended over the years. The music is loud and slightly off key, everyone is talking over one another, and before Alisha can even comprehend most of what is happening, there is already a drink being placed into her hands. 

Alisha follows after Rose in a daze, cheeks already flushed from the teasing words that trail after them. Felice notices them and even whistles, making Alisha’s ears turn bright red at the sudden attention. The Sparrowfeathers may be a little rough around the edges, and yet they are far more welcoming than any of the royals have ever been.

“You good?” Rose leans closer once they find a small space where she can be heard over the music. The others aren’t that far, but Rose makes no effort to hide the casual intimacy between them, her free hand reaching out to brush Alisha’s hair back from her face. 

Alisha nods. Despite a bit of nervousness, she can slowly feel herself beginning to relax. 

Rose grins, her eyes lighting up. “I’ve gotta do a few things, but I’ll be back in a bit.” She tugs the hand holding Alisha’s up, her lips lightly brushing over the knuckles. “Promise.”

“I think I can manage.” A soft flush colors her cheeks but Alisha has enough composure to keep her voice steady.

“If anyone bothers you, just let me know. I’ll kick their asses.” With one last squeeze of her hand, Rose winks before making her way through the crowd. 

Within seconds, Rose has already grabbed one person in a headlock and tripped another. The crowd grows louder and suddenly the music changes. Alisha blinks, not quite surprised when Rose ends up on top of one of the tables. Talfryn shouts something that she cannot quite hear, but judging from the expression on her face, Rose takes it as some sort of challenge. Raising the mug in her hand, Rose downs the whole drink in one go before tossing the cup to the crowd with a flourish and taking a bow.

Across the way, Eguille catches Alisha’s eye, shaking his head. Alisha hides her smile by taking a sip of the drink in her hands. The warmth of the alcohol slides down her throat but it does little to dull her senses. It may be more crude than the fancy wines she is used to, but that just makes it more refreshing.

Alisha steps forward, carefully making her way through the crowd until she catches Rose’s gaze. A smile spreads across her face as she finds herself standing in front of the table.

Rose does a fancy little spin before holding out her hand. “Care to join me, Princess?”.

A giggle escapes as Alisha looks at the outstretched hand. There is something in Rose’s gaze that pulls her in, encouraging her to close the distance between them. Despite the rush of nervousness that reappears, Alisha reaches out, her fingers brushing against Rose’s.

Rose tugs Alisha up, pulling her close. “Shall we dance?”

“After you.” Alisha can feel the blush returning as the crowd cheers them on.

It doesn’t take long before her thoughts are elsewhere. Breathless laughter echoes around them as Alisha follows after Rose, her thoughts filled with only this moment between them.

**Author's Note:**

> you have no idea how hard it was not to title this dance, dance, dance


End file.
